


buttercup

by al_coholica



Category: Metallica
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Early Days, Inspired by Music, M/M, Short, cute shit is about to happen, dave is nice, i will roundhouse kick someone in the fucking neck., if that doesnt become a popular tag in the metallica fandom, might i say, shorter than lars, they do be getting close tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24543163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/al_coholica/pseuds/al_coholica
Summary: Those green eyes, heavy-lidded, glittering up at him with such admiration caused a heavy weight to press on his heart. It was the good type of heavy though, it was a heavy he could stand.
Relationships: Dave Mustaine/Lars Ulrich
Comments: 11
Kudos: 23





	buttercup

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dum_dum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dum_dum/gifts).



> hEY i wrote this quickly and didnt put much thought into it. im sorry if its not as gucci as you wouldve liked. ALSO, leave a comment or contact me on my tumblr heavy-focking-metal if you have a prompt or an idea you'd like me to write. now, have a good day <3

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·

_Oh man, you cut me to size...My little buttercup..._

It was one in the morning in the great city of San Fransisco, and things were not quiet and sleepy. No, in fact, it was quite the opposite. 

Lights flashed and danced before their eyes, igniting a sense of euphoric happiness that pulsed hot and white between them. Cars and buses and people on motorcycles zoomed by, music from bars blared loud enough to give even the deaf a headache. Red and yellow neon illuminated the wet sidewalk and pale skin and frankly Dave couldn't have asked for a better view.

Those green eyes, heavy-lidded, glittering up at him with such admiration caused a heavy weight to press on his heart. It was the good type of heavy though, it was a heavy he could stand.

_Can't look at those eyes...Without sparking some..._

Lean arms wrapped around his waist, pulling him close until his chin was resting comfortably on top of Lars' head. He was so tiny... it was almost comical. Of course, Dave would never let him know that, he would much rather have a happy drummer than one with an attitude about something he couldn't help. His small body was still hot, sweat making the bare minimum amount of clothing he was wearing stick to him. 

Dave shifted, his own sweat-soaked clothes making it harder to breathe.

"Aren't you hot?" He asked.

Lars nodded against his chest. "Yes."

"Then why don't you go cool down?"

"No, I'm gonna stay right here." 

Such a typical Lars comment, a stubborn mule would be easier to convince! Breathing out a laugh, Dave shrugged to himself and wrapped his arms loosely around the drummers back, palms dancing against the defined shoulder-blades.

Any other time, he would never do this. Had to keep a reputation up, for fuck's sakes, so if he even caught Lars looking at him it pissed him off. He loved the drummer, but if they were gonna grab the world by the balls, they couldn't be all mushy and lovey-dovey. 

But now, as they stood in a dark alley, exhausted from a show, with only the light from a neon sign shining down on them like the sun, it was fine to break just a little. Dave, as much as he hated to be such a fucking softy, loved being wrapped up in Lars' gentle embrace.

He loved it as much as he loved playing with the band or partying, he probably loved it even more than that! Sure, Lars could be a big Danish pain in the ass, but he was Dave's pain in the ass.

_Electrify my heart... Electrify my heart..._

"Hey," he prodded softly, nudging Lars to look up, "Gimme a kiss." 

The Dane giggled into his chest, his breath hot and wet, soft lips like dewy rose petals curled into a smile. Bashfully, almost teasingly, Lars shook his head, keeping his burning face hidden away. 

"Please?"

The drummer, not used to hearing Dave beg, immediately looked up and pecked him softly. The guitarist gently smiled, wishing he had a camera to capture how pretty his Lars was. He kissed the Dane's soft cheek instead and nuzzled his face into his hair, guiding the brunettes arms from his waist to his neck. 

They stayed embraced for a few more minutes, listening to only the night (morning) life buzz around them. 

"They'll be looking for us soon..." Lars murmured. 

Dave frowned, letting out a heavy sigh through his nose, clenching his eyes shut. 

"Just a few more minutes?" He asked, squeezing the drummer tighter. 

They returned inside a half an hour later. 

· • —– ٠ ✤ ٠ —– • ·


End file.
